


All my reckless dreams

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Series: arthureamesmonth [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: The title is from the song All My Love by George EzraOn myTumblrfor arthureamesmonthThe prompt was: “What brings you here?”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: arthureamesmonth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969252
Kudos: 6





	All my reckless dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song All My Love by George Ezra  
> On my [ Tumblr ](https://arthureames-dumbassery.tumblr.com/post/633106639519612928/all-my-reckless-dreams)  
> for arthureamesmonth  
> The prompt was: “What brings you here?”

“What brings you here?”

The answer lies hidden somewhere in a long explanation that is 90 percent bullshit. It covers longer lies, though. And it leaves Arthur rolling his eyes, barely holding on to the smile that threatens to spill across his face. He doesn't want to give Eames the satisfaction. Not yet.  
***

"I'll lead you on a merry chase, darling"

Arthur never knows which of them is more daring. Although, stupid might be a word better suited. 

'Daring' because Eames tells Arthur his coordinates without any hesitation. 'Daring' because Arthur goes after Eames each time and racks up enough frequent flyer points on his passports that he could fly from North Pole to South Pole without paying a single penny.  
'Stupid' because, well, everyone acts stupid when they're in love.  
***

"Pakse. I would've never pegged you as a romantic, Mr. Eames." 

Of course Laos is the final destination. Arthur had been waiting for it. 

"I won't let you undermine your intelligence and your thorough research on me, pet." 

Arthur had always suspected Eames knew of Arthur's background check on him. They had always maintained their carefully crafted snake-and-mongoose routine around that particular topic, though.  
***

The first time Eames had seen Arthur, it had been in Laos.  
SéSé Wine and Beer.  
A painfully ordinary bar filled with painfully ordinary couples. The only thing exquisite about the bar had been Arthur. Arthur in his bespoke suits and too young face. 

The first time Eames sees Arthur, he calls him Prince Charming and Arthur punches him in his face. He then orders them two Beer Lao Gold's.  
***

Pakse with its oppressive, overcast monsoons and muggy dry season. 

Pakse with its too many secrets lost in too many people and not enough exquisite bars. 

Pakse where Arthur whispers "I love you" in every possible way. 

And Pakse where Eames doesn't fill the air with declarations of love but doesn't need to, either.  
Dragging Arthur to Laos had been enough of a declaration and they both know it.  
***

"What brings you here?", asks Eames.  
"My sap of a boyfriend", answers Arthur.  
The smile finally makes its way onto his features.


End file.
